Castoff
by musicflare87
Summary: After tragedy leaves Edward spinning on his axis, will a brown-haired beauty keep him afloat or will something from his past leave him floundering in the depths of his own despair? AH, AU, OOC Mature, for a reason.*Hiatus*


**Disclaimer:**

**The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Castoff's title, plot and original characterizations are the intellectual property of Musicflare87.**

~Castoff~

Prologue

"Hey kid! Wake up!" Someone yelled at me.

"Ugh" I groaned softly.

I winced as I slowly opened my eyes. Before I was aware of my surroundings, I had felt pressure on my chest, deep in my pecks,that caused an uncomfortable ache. With blurry vision, I looked around realizing I was in my car, hanging upside down from my seatbelt.

"Hey kid, are you hurt?" The voice said.

"My head." Before I could say another word,I began to vomit violently.

After I had settled myself down, the voice spoke again. "What's your name, kid?"

"Edward" I replied

"My name's Billy. I'm gonna ask you some questions. I need you to keep talking. How old are you, Edward?"

"16."

"Where were you coming from?" Billy asked.

"Seattle" It came out more like a question rather than an answer.

"Can you tell me what happened, Edward?"

I quickly looked around. I was obviously I was in an accident, but I didn't know how I got myself into the position I was in. "No" I replied.

"Help will be here soon, but you need to keep talking to me until they get here, understand?"

"Yeah" I muttered. It was getting harder to speak above a whisper.

"Is there anyone I can call for you, Edward?"

"Yeah, my aunt, Kate..." No sooner than I said her name, I remembered that she was in the car with me.

_Where is Kate? Why isn't she in the car with me?_

As much as I tried not to panic, the panic quickly rose up grabbing a hold of me; it squeezed the air right out of my lungs.

I could hear and feel the pulsing of my heart thumping away in my ears as I began to tremble. Billy must have heard me panting and feared that something was seriously wrong with me. I saw him peeking through the shattered windshield "Edward, what's wrong?" He looked as panicked as I felt.

"Kate" was all I could manage to choke out.

"Stay with me, I'll call her for you. I'll tell her to wait for us at the hospital." He said trying to soothe me. I started to shake my head back and forth knowing he didn't understand. "Edward, please try not to move a lot, I don't know how badly you are hurt. What don't I understand?"

By the time he was done talking, I was lightheaded to the point I was sure I would pass out any minute.

"Kate... was in... here... ", I choked out. I saw the shocked look on his face before I was consumed by darkness.

I don't know how long I was unconscious but it couldn't have been too long. It was still just Billy and me.

"Hey you ok there, Edward?" as Billy was saying this, I was struggling to break free from my seatbelt. "Hey! Don't do that! Stay still!" I had to find Kate? She was all I had left, I couldn't lose her too. I tried to shake the thoughts from my head before they caused another panic attack. I didn't think I could make it through another one. The first one took so much out of me.

All of a sudden I broke free from my nylon prison. As I started to fall toward the ceiling I put my hands out to try and catch myself. I screamed in agony as I collided with the metal roof.

I tried to pull my arm up to inspect it, to see how bad it was, but it hung at an odd angle. Instantly, Billy wanted to know why I screamed. "I... think, I... broke my arm." I said through clenched teeth.

Looking at my hand, I found blood and vomit. As I tried to settle my nausea, I looked around to try to find something to clean myself off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of light from up on the road.

Everything happened so quickly, I didn't have time to comprehend the meaning of the blinding headlights that were careening directly towards us.

I felt the vehicle collide forcefully with mine. The sounds of grating metal and breaking glass assaulted me a second time that night, as my metal tomb was pushed over. I was thrown around like a rag doll before my car finally came to rest on the driver's side.

Before I could think, I heard horrific screams coming from outside the car. Looking out of the windshield, I saw Billy on the ground, pinned under the car that hit us.

I started to feel lightheaded once again, and soon found myself slipping into darkness once again. Before I did, I looked to my right; next to me was a bloody hand with a familiar bracelet. _**Kate.**_

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.

Please note that I have started a playlist on my profile. Once each chapter is posted I'll put a Youtube link for the song in the playlist.

This Chapter is Lay you down by Hanson

**Attention:** As stated in the summary, Castoff is on temporary hiatus. I wasn't happy with the way the story was developing so I stopped posting to regroup. I'm taking my summer to re-work current chapters, and write new ones. My goal is to have a new chapter to you by the beginning of Oct. A lot is being done, so I'm taking everything down except for the first chapter. Thank you to my lovely readers, who have been so patient with me, hopefully you will love the changes as much as I do.


End file.
